La Oficina
by RocioRiot
Summary: Edward y Bella comienzan a trabajar juntos, él es el jefe y ella es su secretaria. Pero, ¿quién de los dos será el que mande al otro?


**LA OFICINA**

_Beteado por Maria Santana_

_Beta FFTH_

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mias. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RoRiot**

* * *

Eran las 8.30 de la mañana y entramos al estudio jurídico a trabajar. Sí, Edward y yo estábamos trabajando juntos.

Necesitaba independizarme y ayudar con los impuestos a mi madre, Renee, y él había accedido a ayudarme.

A él, le excitaba la idea de tener el control sobre mí, ya que yo era esa típica chica rebelde y dominante que no podía controlar. Pero, los roles habían cambiado. Ahora cumplía el rol de secretaria y él, de jefe, el que mandaba.

Hoy era mi primer día de trabajo y estaba muy ansiosa.

Me llevó a su oficina y me explico lo que tendría que hacer. El día fue bastante tranquilo, el estudio estaba lleno de secretarias y abogados donde Edward y yo éramos los más jóvenes.

Debe haber sido mi falda negra de tiro alto ajustada a mi cuerpo, mi camisa blanca con un leve escote, zapatos negros con taco, mi rodete, mis lentes o como jugaba con la bolígrafo en mi boca cuando miraba por el ventanal la lluvia caer desde mi escritorio, que hacía que los abogados me miraran con delatada lujuria.

Cuando se hizo la hora para irnos, Edward abrió la puerta de su oficina.

— Bella, cierra con llave la puerta de entrada cuando se vayan todos y ven a mi oficina—. Me ordenó.

Lo miré confundida, pero obedecí, temía que hubiera hecho algo mal, pero no lo había hecho, no era por alardear pero me adapto fácil a un lugar de trabajo, aunque no puedo pretender mucho en mi primer día, ni él tampoco.

Golpeé la puerta nerviosa y me dijo que pasara, estaba con su traje negro que le quedaba perfecto, mirando unos papeles sin levantar la vista. Me apoyé sobre su escritorio, me gustaba observarlo mientras trabaja. Para provocarlo, deje que viera mi escote, enarcó una ceja con una mirada lasciva.

Se levantó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedarse detrás de mi.

—Estuviste muy bien hoy—. Susurró en mi oído abrazándome por detrás.

—Gracias, ya lo sabía—. Respondí con arrogancia.

Comenzó a levantarme la falda y bajo mi tanga con total impunidad.

Tirándola hacia abajo hasta que cayó a mis pies. Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Que carajo estás haciendo?—. Lo miré con escepticismo.

Me empujó contra el escritorio donde estaba apoyada, haciendo que quedara tirada encima de este.

Me dio una nalgada y me queje del dolor, él empezó a reírse.

—¿Quién es el jefe?—. Dijo en tono dominante.

—¡Qué chistoso que eres!— Respondí con sarcasmo. Tratando de levantarme del escritorio.

Volvió de nuevo a pegarme.

—¡Mierda! ¡Basta!—. Grité.

—¡Responde! ¡¿Quién es el jefe?!— Preguntó a grito.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú!—. Dije con dolor.

Empezó a jugar con mi clítoris y a recorrer mis pliegues con sus dedos. Yo gemía y me retorcía contra el escritorio.

Sin pensarlo tiro de mi rodete con brusquedad desarmándolo.

—¡Edward, con cuidado!—. Chillé.

—¡Cierra el pico!—. Respondió.

Él solo se reía y seguía tirando de mi cabello con fuerza. Yo sollozaba de la excitación y el dolor que me provocaba.

Introdujo su pene en mi y con fuerza empezó a entrar y salir.

Me aferre fuerte contra el escritorio que se movía por sus movimientos bruscos y clave las uñas dejando marcas en el.

—¿Te gusta, secretaria, lo que te está haciendo tu jefe?— Preguntó con dominio.

—Me encanta...—. Respondí entre gemidos.

Sentía una mezcla de dolor, incomodidad y placer por la forma en que me penetraba con fuerza, que hacía que gritara.

Me seguía dando nalgadas que me provocaban una sensación indescriptible.

Para una chica como yo, me daba rabia y excitación esta situación donde él tomaba el control con rudeza.

Acabamos juntos, él llenándome de su semen.

Pero esto no quedaría así para mí.

Me gire y él me miró expectante sonriendo con suficiencia.

A los empujones rodeamos el escritorio y con fuerza lo empujé y cayó sobre la silla que golpeo contra la pared. Él me miro confundido.

Me saque la falda y desprendí mi camisa rompiéndola, los botones cayeron al piso, llevaba puesto mi corpiño negro de encaje.

Edward me miró y amagó tomarme de la cintura, me alejé y le propiné un cachetazo en la cara.

—Con mami no se juega—. Dije sensualmente.

Él se quedo quieto, sobándose el rostro. No esperaba mi reacción. Me quité el corpiño y quede totalmente desnuda ante él, que me miraba fijo con la boca entre abierta.

Me arrodille ante él y tomé su pene metiendolo en mi boca. Pasando mi lengua por su tronco y succionando su glande. Mis manos jugaban con sus sensibles testículos y luego los mordisqueé.

—¡Mierda Bella! Me encanta como me la chupas—. Jadeó.

Estaba casi por acabar y me paré de repente. Me senté encima de él, frente a frente y nos besamos, mordiéndonos hasta sentir que nuestros labios sangraban.

Su miembro duro estaba debajo de mi. Mordí su cuello y los lóbulos de sus orejas con violencia. Él me empujo tratando de zafarse de mi y le respondí propinándole otra cachetada en la cara, que se le marcó de un color rojo por los golpes que le daba.

Su rostro era una mezcla de dolor, ira y confusión.

Yo me reía a carcajadas e introduje su pene en mi vagina y con rudeza empecé a saltar encima de el. Agarró con fuerza mis caderas para que nuestros movimientos fuesen sincronizados.

Tiraba de su cabello con fuerza, él se quejaba del dolor y me apretaba más contra el. La silla en la que estábamos golpeaba fuertemente la pared.

Mordía mis pechos tirando de mis pezones.

Cuando llegamos al clímax ambos inundamos la oficina de gritos.

Cuando acabamos apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho. Nos quedamos ahí unos minutos, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos, lo mire y el estaba sobándose la cara, donde yo le había pegado. Me empece a reír.

—JO-DE-TE—. Articulé.

Él me miro y sin darme cuenta yo me estaba sobando mi nalga izquierda en donde él me había pegado.

—Lo mismo digo, Bella—. Sonrió.

Nos empezamos a reír. Somos apasionadamente violentos.

—Que desastre mi cabello, ya es cualquier cosa mi rodete—. Refunfuñé.

—Estás hermosa Bells—. Dijo con dulzura.

Esos cambios de animo que tiene me encanta. Me metí en el baño a terminar de arreglarme y cuando salí él hizo lo mismo, nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y salimos del estudio.

Trabajar en pareja, en nuestro caso comienza a ser divertido.

Nos metimos en el auto y mientras lo encendía lo miré.

—Cuando quieras, la revancha—. Dije retándolo.

—Acepto. Hoy fue empate—. Dijo riéndose.

Empezó a conducir alejándonos del lugar. Si esa oficina hablara…


End file.
